


The Perfect Gift

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's on the search for the perfect gift for his father, and he won't give up until he's found it. Written as a Christmas gift for evening12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For [evening12](http://evening12.livejournal.com/), who requested "Draco, finding the perfect present for his father (no smut please :P)"

Draco had been out on Diagon Alley for hours and he still hadn't found anything that he thought Lucius would like.

His mother had given him money to spend – even more than that which he was usually given – and turned him loose in the street, telling him to meet her in the Leaky Cauldron when he had found a gift, and Draco did not want to go into the pub and admit to his mother that he hadn't been able to find anything that he thought his father would like.

He pressed his nose against the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and squinted around, wondering if there was any chance that he would be able to justify buying something Quidditch-related for his father just so he would have an excuse to go into the shop and look around. But Lucius didn't like Quidditch _that_ much, and Narcissa would be quick to point out that everything that Lucius wanted that had to do with Quidditch, he already had.

So he passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies just as he had passed by Eyelops Owl Emporium (Lucius disliked most birds), Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (he didn't know his father's sizes), and Flourish and Blott's (actually, Draco  _had_ gone into Flourish and Blott's, but when he asked the owner about the books that he had heard his father mentioning, he had been told that they were not appropriate for sale to a child).

Draco was almost ready to go back to the Leaky Cauldron when he caught sight of something in the window of a tiny shop tucked in between two larger shops. He must have missed it earlier, for he felt sure that if he had seen it, he would have taken it in a second. He actually had to stand and stare into the window for a long time to make sure that it was real.

When he was convinced that it was, he practically sprinted into the store, grabbing at the sack of galleons that his mother had given him. He didn't even consider the price – he would have enough to pay or it, and money was no object. He wanted it for his father's gift more than he had ever wanted anything for any other person.

"Hello," he said to the owner. "I want that cane in the window. The one with the snake head on the top."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
